


Sleeping Through The Night

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Exhaustion, Fluff, I Love You All, M/M, Someone stop me, Swearing, bye bye, just pure fluff, ok im done, omg, sick Lawrence, sleepy funhaus boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Funhaus boys are really really REALLY tired after a heist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you enjoy :) Lawrence Sonntag is life <3 love you all. Hope you are having a wonderful day/night! Ok bye bye for now :P

The heist had gone as plan for once.

 

The upside to this was that nobody was hurt and they got their money.

 

The downside was that it was two in the morning and they were all _tired as hell_.

 

Once returning to the penthouse they all shared the five of them said goodnight to one another and retired to their respective bedrooms.

 

Adam yawned loudly and trudged down the hall to his bedroom, the largest one in the house.

 

Joel was piggy backing on him, his arms hung loosely over the older man’s shoulders as he drifted in and out of sleep, his face nestled in the crook of Adam’s shoulder.

 

Adam made it to the door and kicked it open as quietly as possible.

 

The entire room was pitch black except for the bright screen of Lawrence’s laptop.

 

The hacker had gotten sick two days before the heist and the others forced him to stay home.

 

One half of the bed was taken up by the sickly, shirtless man and the other half was taken up by his laptop and a wooden serving  tray covered in used tissues and a bottle of Nyquil.

 

Adam sighed and coaxed Joel awake.

 

“Hm?” he groaned as he lifted his head from Adam’s shoulder and blinked his eyes rapidly.

 

“Computer whiz is out cold. I feel bad for leaving him alone” he said as he made his way over to the bed.

 

“Yeah, me to” Joel mumbled as he closed his eyes again and rested his head back on Adam’s shoulder.

 

Adam rolled his eyes and dumped the weapons specialist on the end of the bed, the taller man curling up immediately.

 

“Dammit Joel get in bed properly” Adam barked quietly as he put the tray on the dresser and closed Lawrence’s laptop.

 

Joel groaned and crawled up the bed so he could lie down on top of the covers on Lawrence’s left, kicking his shoes off in the process.

 

Adam scoffed and carefully removed the glasses Lawrence forgot to take off.

 

The sick man groaned quietly at the disturbance and scooted over some in the bed so he could get closer to Joel.

 

With another sigh Adam checked around the room one more time before taking off his shoes and climbing into bed as well.

 

Lawrence moved and curled into Adam side, resting his head on his chest as he sniffled quietly.

 

“Missed you” Lawrence mumbled quietly.

 

“Missed you too” Adam whispered back as he kissed the top of his head and stroked his knuckles repeatedly over his boyfriend’s cheek.

 

“Both of you go to fucking sleep” Joel groaned as he rolled over to face them, throwing his arm over Lawrence and pressing his face into the hackers shoulder, pressing kisses to the pale skin there.

 

Lawrence smirked and Adam rolled his eyes again.

 

“Let’s all go to sleep how about that?” Adam said as he finally closed his eyes.

 

“Deal” the younger two said in unison before also falling back to sleep as well.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
